Jessica's Story
A story about a pookie named Jessica Rose Ward who was born in a family that doesn't appreciate her. Her biggy Ashley, mumu Deanna and dada Al abuse and show no kindness towards her. She has a diva wista named Madelaine the parents love and adore. Madelaine sometimes takes part in the abusive acts. Jessica has had enough and she runs away and never comes back. She finds a poster for a Pookie Contest at an igloo, and wins. Her life goes from here. :3 Characters Screen Shot 2016-03-06 at 8.29.49 PM.png|Jessica 130048_orig.png|Madelaine 1550171.png|Ashley 1252205_orig.png|Deanna 5301833 orig.png|Al Chapter One - The Afternoon Jessica I sat in my old room. It was empty. I could only sleep on the rug, look at a clock and thats it. My sisters Ashley and Madelaine and my parents get luxorious rooms while I get this. So unfair! "JESSICA! GET ME A CUP OF TEA!" yelled my mumu. "Otay!" I yelled, pretending to be happy. I walk over to the kitchen and see Ashley, Madelaine and my parents relaxing and watching TV eating kelp caviar. I can only watch distorted Elmo movies and eat bread. So, I went and made the tea, and put an orange in for good luck. "Here woo go!" I said, giving Mumu the cup of coffee. "I DIDN'T WANT THE ORANGE, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "Woo could hwave twold mwe!" I said. "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED ME! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" she yelled. I scrambled to my room and watched one of the distorted Elmo movies. "Hahaha (BUZZ) El(BUZZ) (STATIC)" "Guys! I got KFC!" yelled my Dada. KFC was my favorite! My old fam and I would get it every weekend! "And for Jessica's punishment, she gets to watch us eat! GET OUT!" mumu yelled. I watched in jealousy as I ate my breadcrumbs. I snuck out, packed my things and jumped out the window. Chapter Two - The Contest After I fell asleep on the ground near the skate park, I woke up and found a poster for a pookie contest at the petshop. I went down and waited for the missy to come. But I found something unexpected. Madelaine was there? She must have followed me. I sat down beside a girl named Melony and on the other side, a boy named Airon. "Hello Pookies!" said the missy. "Welcome to the pookie contest!" "Here, we have the winners biggy, Adelaide!" The winners biggy Adelaide walked in with her silky red hair moving in slo-mo like in the commercials on TV. She then walked into a room where only the prizes go. "And now," said the missy. "Our winners wista, Suri!" The winners wista walked in and sat next to Adelaide. "Okay pookies!" yelled the missy through a microphone. "First theme is Rainy Day!" ---- I looked in my package and found the best rainy day clothes I could find. I wore a yellow rainhat and some boots, a jacket and an umbrella to match. Everyone who was done danced. The missy watched over everyone. She pointed to a pookie wearing just yellow named Emmy. "Sorry Emmy but you're out. Nice try!" said missy. The maid took Emmy in the limo. Category:Tech's stuff Category:TechnologyPookie's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions